


I Win

by Asraella



Series: What Could Have Been [4]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Gen, The Kira Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: At the end of the Kira Case, L says goodbye to Light.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light
Series: What Could Have Been [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	I Win

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Wammy Week 2020, Day 4: Greatest Achievement/Regret. I think this applies to both options.

40…39…

“It didn’t have to be this way, Light-kun.”

L cradled Light as he bled out, racing the clock that had been set by Ryuk. With a bloody fist full of L’s white shirt, Light yanked him towards him, L’s face inches from his own, but fell back limply in his arms.

“How-how are you here?”

“There exists more than just the eye deal that one can make with the Shinigami.”

31…30…

Light’s breaths caught in his chest, every cough making his wounds a darker shade of crimson.

“What the…hell…does that mean, Ryu-“

“It isn’t important. It’s of no consequence now.”

26…25…

In vain, L attempted to wipe away the bloody that stained Light’s cheek.

“I have to admit…I’m glad it’s…you and not that…little shit…you were worthy of me…”

“You could have done great things, Light. You could have refused your memories, relinquished the note, but neither our rivalry nor friendship was stronger than your convictions.”

19…18…

Light’s gasps became heavier with each exhale that was ripped from his lungs.

“You could have… seen things my way…but I…I knew you…never could.”

“You chose to take innocent lives to protect your self-righteous agenda.”

14…13…

L brushed the hair out of Light’s eyes before staring down at him. Even though deep lines creased his brow, his expression was tainted in sorrow.

“I…no one…only I could do it…”

“No, no mortal man should have that power to wield, not even you.”

10…9…

Light’s body trembled in L’s hold, cold pumping through his veins one last time.

“But I…I am…I was…god of the new…world.”

“Even you, in the end, are just a man.”

3…2…1…

“Good bye, Light-Kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
